Let Go
by Niki Bogwater
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to "As Long as He is Happy," Zelda doesn't want to find true love after Link marries Malon. But what will she do when true love finds HER? Oh so fluffy and corny. And for those of you who keep forgetting... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :P


There it is again, that awkward mush of pain, jealousy, and contentment all at the same time. Every time I see them, it washes over me like a flash-flood.

What makes it even worse is the setting.

This is the same ballroom they danced in on their wedding night exactly two years ago. They're the exact same people (with a few minor changes, namely Malon's slightly rounded stomach), and they still look exactly like they did that night. He's still completely absorbed in her, like they're both just trapped in their own small bubble. He loves her more than anything. And she loves him just as much. All you have to do is look at them to see it.

The music draws to a close, but it's much easier for me to watch him kiss her this time. I can't stay so upset knowing that he is happier than he's ever been before in his life. Malon cuts the kiss off half-way all of a sudden, looking surprised as she places a hand on her stomach. Suddenly she smiles and, taking Link's hand, places it on her swollen abdomen. They talk for a moment and Link kisses her cheek ecstatically.

At seven months, apparently that baby can really kick.

I'm glad he gets to have her. I'm glad he gets to be a father. This is everything Link ever wanted. Even if it's not exactly what I want, I'm still content with the situation. I place my hand on my flat stomach and wonder what it would be like to carry another human inside my body. I can't deny it. I want to have children. I want someone to love me in the same way Link loves Malon. And I want to love someone in return, in the same way she loves him. I suppose a lot of girls feel like this.

But not a lot of girls are the chosen bearers of the Triforce of Wisdom.

I can't endanger anyone by passing that on. I still live in constant fear that some new evil may arise, and try to hurt me by taking away the ones I love. So I've never followed my dream. I've never met my prince or my knight in shining armor, never been swept off my feet, never known the kind of happiness I see in Malon's lovely blue eyes as she looks affectionately at Link.

I want to so badly, though.

But I can't. My children, no matter how much I would love them, would be cursed with this blasted triangle on their hands. Even worse, they would be targeted by evil forces, in an attempt to hurt me. I will never place anyone in that kind of danger. No matter how much I long to do it.

"OOF!" I'm suddenly sprawled on the floor, barely a nose away from the most gorgeous face I've ever seen (even more gorgeous than Link's!).

"Oh...oh my goodness, are you alright?" I ask, pulling him to his feet. My heart flutters involuntarily as he favors me with an amused smile.

"I'm fine, Your Highness. My apologies, I've never exactly gotten used to having feet." I giggle. Wait, I'm giggling? Only Link used to be able to make me giggle. I stare at him in confusion for a moment, just soaking in his brown-eyed gaze, his jet-black hair, and the concern written all over his face.

"Are you alright...?" he asks warily, taking my hands in his. My skin tingles where he touches me. And I remember feeling this way before...before I found out that Link was in love with Malon...

"Oh! Oh, yes, thank you, I'm fine. I just...you reminded me of someone I know." I curtsy daintily, hiding my pink cheeks behind a veil of my golden hair. "I am Zelda, Queen of Hyrule." He answers my curtsy with a swooping bow, not exactly one you would call graceful, but I thought it was expertly executed.

"I am pleased to meet you, my Queen." His voice sounds like he really means it, too... "I am Mardock, Prince of Termina."

And suddenly, someone in my heart begins to plead with me. Pleading me to accept him into my life, to accept the will of the goddesses. And I realize that perhaps I was foolish. Part of life is taking some risks. Risking pain for the love of your child. Risking loneliness for the happiness of someone you care about. And risking dangers for the one you love.

The little voice in my heart suddenly shouts so clearly, I could swear Mardock could hear it as he stood before me. _"He was sent for you. Accept him, and pass on your burden to the next generation."_ I know the voice of the goddesses clearly. And they are softly telling me to let myself go just this once. Let life go where it would go.

I take his hand and smile warmly, watching as he blushes. "Would you care to dance, Sir Mardock?"

***Two Years Later:***

I walk down the aisle, beaming so hard I think my cheeks will break. I see Mardock, smiling shyly at me from his place before the altar. I see Link and Malon in the front pew of the chapel, watching me, hoping for the brighter future I am sure will come. Their little girl, Mallie (or Malon the Younger), will turn two in a month. I giggle softly as she stuffs her tiny fist into her even tinier mouth, gazing at me with those huge grey eyes of hers. Link and Malon think they are already expecting another, although it's hard to tell just yet. I hope they are. It warms my heart to see them so happy as they wait for their child to greet the world. And I cannot wait until I can feel that joy, that sheer contentment that I see shining out of her eyes as she watches young Mallie grow up.

I reach the altar, and Mardock gently takes my hands in his. He's still the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. And again, I thank the goddesses for sending him to me, for freeing me from my loneliness.

For letting me let go of my life.

**A/N: Okay, this one was lots of fun to write, I won't lie. I love getting all psychological and sappy, and I also love babies, and I also love writing from Zelda's perspective. You know, a lot of people stress over the future, like Zelda did. Sometimes it's just a good idea to let go of your own life and see where it goes. Now, this doesn't mean you should WASTE your life, that's completely different. But if you feel like someone or something has specifically been sent to you (like a calling), go ahead and try it out. It might make you even happier than Zelda was (and that's saying something).**

**Okay, okay, I'll get down from the podium and stop preaching now. Lol. **

**Dedicated to my big brother, Christian, who was inspiration for Mardock.**

**-Niki Bogwater.**


End file.
